


The Life of Barbara Gordon

by Moonstream05



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, No romance to start with, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstream05/pseuds/Moonstream05
Summary: What if Barbara Gordon was younger than Dick Grayson? Still impeccably smart, just the younger of the two. She'd have a crush on him but Dick would write it off and say it was childish.However when the two are older, will romance ensue?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon & Everyone, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I would appreciate if people give me feedback on how to improve and any grammatical errors so I can fix them and develop my story.

Lightning had struck in Gotham City, as a nine year old boy watched his parents demise. Sirens were heard not long after, with rain falling onto the windows as they made it to the circus.

The police arrived and investigated the ropes that held the trapeze, they had obviously been cut. However with no evidence other than a frantic nine year old boy accusing a man with wide eyes, it was to remain under investigation.

With no one to look after him, the boy was taken to the GCPD, so that arrangements could be made. He sat alone in an uncomfortable chair, with no company he was left alone with his thoughts, to drown in his own despair. That was until the Commissioner arrived with his young daughter in tow.

-

Commissioner Gordon was supposed to have had a night off, with his young daughter, the light of his life. However that had all been sadly interrupted due to the unfortunate deaths of The Flying Grayson. With no one to look after her, he had no choice but to bring her to the department and hope she would not wander around... Again.

"Alright sweetie, can you stay here please?"

"Okay Daddy,"the four year old replied.

It seemed like a good enough promise for a four year old to say, so he left to help with the case.

-

A bobbing of red interrupted the boy's trail of thought, and all of a sudden the poor was slowly being pushed open. After it was opened a cute four year old girl was revealed, with fiery red hair, bright blue eyes and a cut button nose to finish it off.

"Hello!" the unnamed girl said, "What's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Dick," he replied.

She gasped, "That's a naughty word."

"But it's my name, what's yours?"

"Barbara, but everyone calls me Babs," she replied.

"Nice name,"

"I know," she giggled.

She then started trying to climb up on the chair, seeing she was struggling, he said, "Do you want some help?"

She furrowed her brows, making her chubby cheeks puff out like a chipmunk, and snapped, "No!"

Dick held his arms out in a surrender and laid them back down on the chair. He heard a plop and saw Barbara there, on the chair. She saw him looking at her and beamed up at him, and despite the circumstances he smiled back.

They sat in a comfortable silence that was interrupted. "You have really nice eyes, blue's my favourite colour," Babs said, she was beginning to trail off, she seemed tired.

She yawned, then decided to climb across the miniature gap between them and climbed onto Dick's lap. She curled up in a ball, and dozed off. Dick then began to absentmindedly stroke her hair before sleeping himself. Something he thought he would be unable to do.

-

After he had finished his work Jim Gordon began walking back to the area he had left his daughter. She wasn't there, something he knew he should have expected. But due to lack of judgement (and sleep) he trusted a four year old.

He decided to look around for red hair, he was sure that'd help him, and it did. He saw her lying on the boy whose parents were dead, he'd never seen her so peaceful. However he still wanted to go to bed and he was pretty sure he couldn't bring the boy to his home.

He poked her and she stirred. Unfortunately he awoke the older kid too. "Sorry, I woke you up kid, I was just trying to get my daughter," he said.

"It's fine I want to say goodbye," the boy smiled.

Barbara awoke too, she looked between her dad and Dick and smiled.

"I'm sorry Babs, but we've got to go," Jim had said.

Believing she'd see Dick again she said, "See you tomorrow, Dick." The boy laughed.

And although they didn't see each other the following day, they would see each other soon...


	2. Chapter 1

Over the next few months Dick had the task of settling in with his new home. Wayne Manor. It was a really difficult task, from working in a circus with two parents, to living in a mansion with a billionaire and a sassy butler. Not to mention the fact that said billionaire disappeared every night. Dick had become suspicious, because even if this was a billionaire playboy he was dealing with, he doubted Bruce would bring a different woman every night. Right?

So Dick's plan was to just stalk Bruce, for the whole day, without Alfred stalking Dick in return. Pretty easy. 

And so the plan went forth. Dick followed Bruce the whole day, and he was pretty sure he hadn't gotten caught. And he saw Bruce enter the bathroom. And although Dick said he was going to follow him the whole day, he really didn't want to follow through with that. So he walked away. And he lost Bruce. 

However later on in the day, Bruce had reappeared at dinner. Dick then realised that this was the perfect chance to retry his plan, but further develop it.

"Hey Bruce," Dick started. 

Alfred raised his left eyebrow. 

"Yes, Dick," Bruce replied.

"Soooo," Dick trailed off, "What you doing tonight?"

"Erm, you know business." 

"Aaah yes, business." 

Alfeed rolled his eyes, and just left. An awkward dinner commenced. 

"Welp now that I've finished dinner I'll just be leaving." And with that Dick walked away and hid behind the door frame.

Bruce nodded. And also left. Walking towards one of the many hallways. Dick followed. He followed Bruce to the main study and hid outside while watching the young adult fiddling with a grandfather clocks time.

It read 10:48, and then panels on the wall were moving outwards making a gapway that led to a platform. Dick watched in awe with his eyes glistening. Bruce had still (surprisingly) not noticed the boy and stepped onto the platform. This seemed to automatically close the entry way leaving no trace of anything suspicious behind. 

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he whispered, "Holy guacamole! I've got to try that."

He looked around and snuck him, mimicking Bruce's action in a lot more of a robotic manner. Fiddling with it to put it at 10:48, he paused and waited, then suddenly the panels started to repeat its earlier actions, and Dick crept onto the platform. That slowly began to move downwards. It seemed to be going down to a cave, with costumes and many machines. Dick decided to take a closer luck without making a peep, he saw the bat logo, of the one masked crusader in Gotham. Batman.

"Oh my God. Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Batman. Oh my God, I live with Batman," Dick kept repeating. And despite previously trying to keep the noise level down, he seemed to have forgotten that. 

Batman looked at the shell-shocked kid, in confusion. How had he not noticed or hear the kid?

"I have got to get better at sensing kids following me," The Dark Knight said to no one in particular. 

"Yes, Master Bruce, you do indeed." 

"Did you see Dick?"

"No, I did not, but it is not my responsibility to hide it from him, as I am not the one in this Manor to run around like a bat," Alfred said matter of factly.

"Right." 

Dick had finally broke from his trance. "Wow, you're like awesome. But, why?" 

"The same reason, I adopted you, my parents were killed. I wanted to avenge them, and I didn't want you to go down a dark path."

"Can I help?"

"No." 

"Why? If you could train me, in fighting I could be your sidekick and it's not like you'll have to train me in the acrobatic side of thing. And I even have a name."

"My answer is still no." 

"Please." 

"No." 

They continued to go back and forth on this for a while, until Bruce finally gave in.

"Fine I will train you, but you will have to train with me until I deem you prepared enough."

"Sweet, when do we start?"

"Now." 

-

In an apartment, away from the Wayne Manor, the little girl named Barbara Gordon was happily chatting to her dad. She was talking quickly in jumbles of words, about her day at school. And being the supportive dad Jim Gordon was he nodded with her every word, every now and then correcting her pronunciation. She then moved on to taking about Batman.

"Hey Dad?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, Barb." 

"You know how you're best friends with Batman, can you tell him that I want to be a hero too and that I'm really good so he chooses me to be a hero next to him?"

Jim started dumbfounded at his daughter, "Sweetie I'm really sorry, but Batman works alone."

"Aww." 

She climbed over to her dad, and gave him a hug, and cried out of disappointment.

"Oh Barb, don't cry. Do you want some ice-cream?"

"No, I want Batman," she said stubbornly. 

Seeing as it was getting late, Jim looked at his daughter and took her to bed and read the young child a bedtime story. 

-

Over the next few months Dick had been training very hard, as well as going to school. As the training was going well Batman had decided to talk to Dick about his costume and name. 

"You said, you had a name, let's hear it." 

"Robin." 

"Alfred can you work with that?" 

"Yes Master Wayne, I can." 

And with that the Robin costume was designed and made in a month. With the costume and Dick both being ready, Dick was undergoing last minute training exercises. While Bruce lectured him (again) on the main rules that were to be followed at all costs. 

"No real names, no running off unless told to do so and no unexpected actions." 

"Yes, yes I know. Can we go now?" Dick questioned hurriedly. 

Finishing his coffee, Bruce nodded and put his cowl on, and gestured Dick to follow him into the batmobile. They then, rode off to a dark alleyway, and then used their grappling hooks to go to a roof. They both stood there having a birds eye view of Gotham. 

"Even for the Gotham, the view is quite nice," Robin said. 

"Agreed," Batman replied, in a monotone voice. 

Then the bat signal went off, a bright light illuminated the sky. And so they shot their grappling hooks in that direction and swung. 

When they arrived the commissioner seemed taken back by the young boy next to Batman. The two figures contrasting each other in varying ways, the boy in bright colours (red, green and yellow), next to the dark Knight himself, someone who blended in with the shadows. The height difference was vast as well, the boy being scrawny, with an athletic build, as well as being quite short. And the man, the Batman, being broad and very tall.

However the smallest difference, yet somehow the biggest difference, the facial expression. The boy seemed happy, while the dark Knight brooded.

They seemed as though they were an odd duo, but Commissioner Gordon didn't mind as long as they were efficient.

"Commissioner," A voice said interrupting, him from his thoughts. 

"Oh hello..." He trailed off waiting for a name to be a provided. 

"Robin," the young hero replied.

"Right okay. Well anyway, Catwoman is off at Gotham Museum, stealing some artifacts that are unidentified, but one can guess it has something to do with cats," Jim explained.

"Okay," Batman replied, before disappearing into the shadows with Robin trailing not far behind. 

-

Not long after, they arrived at the museum. 

"On my first patrol I get to meet one of your enemies," Robin started, "I mean this is going to be epic." 

"We aren't enemies," Batman said, curtly.

"But don't you guys fight each other a lot," Robin questioned.

Batman nodded. 

"So you're enemies." 

"No." 

"Well then what are you?"

"Quiet Robin! She's there, with some henchmen? That's new," Batman noted. In his mind he devised a simple plan. "Robin, you take the henchmen, I take Catwoman."

"All of them?" Robin asked.

Batman gave an authoritive nod, and they split up. 

-

Robin's fight seemed to be going well, it was a little more extreme than the training he'd had for the past months, but it was still going okay. He was up in the air a lot, bringing him back to the days where he was with his parents, but now he was fighting too! He felt amazing, like he was flying again, like he was free.

He was broken out of his state of happiness by a fiat colliding with his jaw. 

"OW!" He shouted. Before swinging his leg to the tall man. Rubbing his jaw, he looked around and noticed all of his opponents had been knocked down. Smiling at himself, he decided to run and find Batman, confident that bat had taken down the cat burglar.

-

Batman had dealt with the cat, however not in the way you would hope.

They were making out.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Robin burst through the door. He excitedly exclaimed, "Batman, I took care of all the henchmen and- OH MY GOD!"

They hurriedly pulled away to stare at the boy, whose mouth was hanging open.

"And who is this little cutie?" Catwoman purred walking towards said cutie.

"Robin."

"Welp, I'm done for the night, goodbye Robin," she paused and changed her tone to a pur, "Goodbye Batman."

And with that she left. 

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Robin exclaimed.

"No." 

"What the hell, Batman? You are a hero, who stops criminals," Robin explained clearly exasperated.

"She got away." 

"She was right there, I mean surely you knew. You were sucking the air out of each other." 

"Robin." 

"You know what, it's fine, just give me some warning I'm nine." 

The rest of the patrol was awkward, but when they arrived home Robin returned to his escatic state of now being a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is appreciated, and if there are any misspellings or mis-characterisations.
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Also last thing, I know this supposed to be a Babs centric fic and this chapter was heavily Dick focused. But I really wanted to show how he was adjusting plus it is quite hard to write in the view of a 4 to 5 year old.

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter, it was really fun to write but if possible can you tell me about mistakes I may have missed. Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapters will be longer this was more of an introduction as well.


End file.
